beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Cybrus
Cybrus is an automaton turned human designed on the planet Earth in the United States of America. She is known to be the first cybernetic being to ever be created among Human beings. 'History' During the 1930s; the Americans experimented secretly on creating automatons which would serve the purposes of humans. Dr. Auto Silver was close to designing a working prototype; however before he went to perfect the machine, the government cut the funding in order to serve the military. Despite not having the money to continue the experiment; Silver utilized his own fortune to fund the experiment. He managed to create the automaton and eventually got it up and running. This automaton was named by Silver as Cybrus. She spent her first year of life under series of tests that enabled Silver to study her and see how she worked in the presence of human life. She was mostly tested around Silver's daughter named Maria; who actually taught her a thing or two about emotion and what it meant to be human. This eventually caused her to go into a depression because of the fact that she was machine and no human. Silver eventually had to shut her down and place her within storage so that hopefully one day; he can fix the error he made. Unfortunately Silver died before he could get a chance to fix her. '393 Years Later' After almost 4 centuries; Cybrus remained dormant until her body was found by Archer C. Carter by 2323. He managed to alter her body with new and improved modifications that proved great in re-activating her. She had no idea where she was or what era she was in. Automaton-Human Archer introduced her to the age that she was now in and even studied her. Despite everything though; Cybrus still was in her depression and wished she could become human. She eventually told Archer that she wanted to feel what was like to be human. Archer then got to work on growing her an all natural human body; as a result, succeeded in creating it to the specifications of her. He then revealed the operation to Cybrus; who indeed agreed to the procedure. Her information was downloaded into a syncore and as a result placed within the mind of her new human body. She woke up after the operation and indeed felt what it was like to be human for the first time in her life. Archer introduced her to things she never had use of when she was an automaton. She was then enlisted by the group known as Legacy as a technologist. 'Powers & Abilities' Despite not possessing her automaton body anymore; Cybrus is known to possess powers and abilities thanks to her special new body. *'Superhuman Strength:' Despite her frail appearance; Cybrus possesses remarkable strength for someone who was mostly an automaton her entire life. *'Superhuman Agility/Elasticity:' Cybrus' body is known to possess extraordinary agility; as well as elasticity which enables her to move like Arachnid-Man. *'Superhuman Speed:' Cybrus' body enables her to move at remarkable speeds; however not as fast as a Terranovian. Her speed has also enabled her to actually access computer terminals within speeds ranging in nano seconds. *'Partial-Invulnerability:' Despite her new body; Cybrus also possesses a high resistance to most conventional and some unconventional weapons. She even has an immunity to diseases and viruses. *'Heightened Senses:' Cybrus' body was designed with the most acute of senses; as well as having night vision, x-ray vision, thermal vision. infared vision. *'Laser Vision:' Her eyes have also enabled her to emit high powered laser beams from her eyes. *'Supermentality:' Despite having a smaller brain than her computer brain; Cybrus is known to remember everything she's been downloaded with and even stuff that she has downloaded herself. *'Technokinesis:' One unique power that Cybrus possesses is her ability to control technology with the use of her mind. *'Technological Telepathy:' The most unique power of all that Cybrus possesses is her ability to communicate with virtually every known form of technology; even the most encrypted or secure of machines and data. *'Immortality:' Much like her automaton body; Cybrus' new body enables her to live for thousands of centuries. Also if she was to ever actually die; Archer has grown an array of bodies for her and has several copies of her downloaded memory on file within syncores to keep her from dying. *'Vocal Mimicry:' In order to access certain terminals and other machines; Cybrus is known to have a function that actually enables her to access devices with the use of another person's voice. 'Skills' Alongside her amazing powers and abilities; Cybrus also has an arsenal of impressive skills added to her syncore's database. *'Mixed Martial Arts:' Archer managed to download virtually every known style of martial arts within Cybrus' syncore. *'Multi-Lingual:' As well as martial arts; Archer's also added virtually every known alien and Earth based language within her syncore. *'Weapon Specialist:' In a universe where war is a factor of life; Archer has enabled Cybrus to know virtually every known weapon they encounter. She is also excellent in the use of said weapons as well. *'Forensics Expert:' Where a murder or any form of illegal activity occurs and leaves a crime scene; Cybrus has been uploaded with amazing forensics technology enabling her to detect physical, trace and other forms of evidence to assist people in a crime scene. 'Weaknesses' Despite her amazing powers; Cybrus also possesses her weaknesses as well. *'Intense 'Electrical Shock: Because of her technological powers; Cybrus has a hard time adjusting when it comes to overload of electrical power. Category:Robots Category:Female Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Secord